1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a curing apparatus; in particular, to a light curing apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
When a conventional light curing apparatus is used to implement a curing process, the conventional light curing apparatus emits a curing light onto a side portion of a curable object, so that the curing speed of a bottom portion of the curable object is slower than that of the other portion of the curable object. Thus, some drawbacks (e.g., deformation or warpage) may easily occur in the curing process implemented by using the conventional light curing apparatus.